Miedo a perderte
by Sayori OM
Summary: Respirar con normalidad le costaba y la desesperación que sentía cada vez se hacia mayor. Solo queria encontrarla, solo deseaba saber que estaba bien. Que estaba con vida...


**N/A:** Hola! Este fandom anda algo callado, así que vengo a revivirlo con otra aportación :3 sin mas por el momento los dejo leer...

¡Enjoy! (*^^*)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a su respectiva creadora **Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Miedo a perderte**

No recordaba muy bien como había llegado a ese lugar tan frío y lúgubre.

— ¡Mamiya Sakura!

Lo poco que recordaba era que el espíritu al cual quería enviar a la rueda de Samsara se había vuelto maligno y se la había llevado.

— ¡Mamiya Sakura!

Era simple no debió haberla llevado. No debió haberle permitirle que lo acompañara.

— ¡Mamiya Sakura!

Ahora como consecuencia se encontraba gritando el nombre de la chica. El humo que salía de los géiseres y lo lejos que él se encontraba del suelo no le permitía ver con claridad.

Descendió al piso lo más rápido posible.

— _¿Por qué demonios le deje venir conmigo? ¿Por qué no le dije un "NO" rotundo?— pensó Rinne._

También se maldecía por no saber dónde estaba su guadaña o donde estaba Rokumon.

Caminaba con cuidado, el piso era rocoso y no quería terminar callándose. Con cada paso que daba se podía oír el crujir de las piedras que chocaban entre sí.

Respirar le costaba, le dolía.

Su preocupación era cada vez más grande no encontraba ningún rastro de que aquella joven de cabello castaño estuviera ahí. Pero si no estaba ahí ¿Dónde más estaría?

Ignoro cualquier pensamiento racional y empezó a correr. Se moría por encontrarla para poder largarse de ahí y no volver nunca más.

Rinne no podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando hasta que encontró un gran rio frente a él. Era un rio totalmente negro como si en vez de agua fuera como brea del cual supuraban algunas burbujas. De por si el lugar era grotesco ahora el rio le daba un aspecto más horrible.

Paso por su mente que posiblemente el fantasma hubiera tirado a Sakura al rio, rápidamente se quitó esa idea de la mente por dos simples razones: Una, Si hubiera sido ese el caso ella quizá saliera nadando de aquel rio y también lo estaría buscando. Dos, No le servía para nada atormentarse más.

Empezaba a ver algo recostado en el suelo. Forzó su vista para ver si no se equivocaba.

Era ella.

Por unos segundos dejo de respirar, el corazón le latía rápidamente.

Corrió hasta donde Sakura se encontraba, para luego, dejarse caer de rodillas a su lado.

Observo como se encontraba algo sucia de la cara al igual que la ropa. Sus labios que siempre había visto de color rosa vivo ahora eran un rosa pálido.

Con sumo cuidado la jalo hacia su cuerpo, prácticamente la estaba cargando. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, la cual abría y cerraba los ojos. Solo que parecía haberse descompuesto ya que no abría los ojos.

—Sakura— susurro. Acaricio una de sus mejillas. Sentía una humedad recorriéndole las mejillas. ¿Acaso estaba llorando?

—Sakura despierta— Estaba llorando, lagrimas salían unas tras otras. ¿No se supone que siendo Shinigami debería estar acostumbrado a esto?

No.

Cuando se trata de ella, obviamente no.

—No me hagas esto— La abrazo, no quería dejarla ir, no estaba listo ni nunca lo estaría.

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltado, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su cuarto del club abandonado. A su lado como siempre se encontraba Rokumon, durmiendo. Al parecer no había sentido el sobresalto de su amo.

Se tapó la cara con sus manos, las cuales estaban temblorosas, al igual que la mayoría de su cuerpo. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad se dispuso a pararse, esperando que no fuera a parar al piso de cara.

Se quitó de encima su haori, el cual le servía como cobija; y se encamino a la puerta. Sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

* * *

Recargo sus codos en el barandal y respiro profundamente. No podía creer lo que acababa de soñar, era la pesadilla que más miedo le había dado en su vida.

También no era la simple pesadilla sino el hecho de que ese acontecimiento pudo haber pasado esa misma tarde.

Lo único que difería entre su pesadilla y la realidad fue que pudo salvarla, pero no por eso se perdonaba, nunca se podría perdonar. Nunca lo haría por permitirse ponerla en una situación de peligro.

Pero también debía decir que Sakura se había portado valiente en todo momento, aunque claro también en su valentía se veía el miedo que sentía.

Rinne quería hacerse algún recordatorio, algo que le dijera como actuar al día siguiente, pero ni el mismo sabía que decirse era como estar en una hoja en blanco.

Volteo su vista al cielo, el viento era agradable, ni frio ni caliente.

Prefirió quedarse ahí afuera para relajarse.

* * *

Rinne apenas pudo dormir esa noche, la pesadilla había hecho que ya no pudiera conciliarlo así que lo que restaba de la noche se la paso moviéndose o caminando por el cuarto.

Era la peor noche que había pasado en toda su vida.

—Rokudou— una voz lo llamo desde atrás.

Se había quedado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos enfrente de la cabina, lo bueno es que traía el haori sino se hubiera visto muy tonto.

Rinne volteo a ver quién era, pero era más que claro quién era por la voz.

—Mamiya Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?— no quería ser grosero pero no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo actuar con ella después de lo que paso.

—Es que no fuiste a las clases y pensé que estarías aquí— respondió Sakura, la cual no veía al pequeño Rokumon. –Gracias por lo de ayer.

—No hay nada que agradecer, fue mi culpa lo que paso. Te aseguro que no volverá a pasar— agacho la mirada al suelo, otra vez estaba ese sentimiento de impotencia.

—No es cierto, no fue tu culpa fue la mía— contradijo Sakura al ver la cara que puso el joven, nunca lo había visto enojado de esa manera. –Debí haberte hecho caso de que no era como en los otros casos que este si era un espíritu maligno peligroso— empezaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—Si algo te hubiera pasado yo— Rinne empezó a apretar sus puños, le dolía. –Yo nunca me lo hubiera personado Sakura, eres una persona muy importante para mí. No sé qué haría si te perdiera— la voz estaba quebrándosele, como si estuviera llorando.

La joven no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca lo había visto llorar en todo el tiempo que se conocían.

No sabía cómo lidiar con esa situación.

Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y le tomo las manos. En las palmas de Rinne había quedado la marca de sus propias uñas, casi eran moradas.

—Lo siento— fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de abrazarlo.

El llanto del joven paro por unos momento no podía creer que lo estuviera abrazando, que lo estuviera prácticamente consolando.

Con sus manos temblorosas correspondió el abrazo, la aferro lo más cerca y fuerte que pudo a él. No quería soltarla, temía que si lo hacia la perdería. Y esta vez seria para siempre.

El corazón de ambos latía a mil.

Sakura se dejó abrazar, con una de sus manos empezó a sobar la espalda del chico.

—Si quieres puedes llorar— no quería que se guardara nada y eso lo lastimara. Él era el que se había portado más valiente desde su punto de vista.

Ella todo el tiempo que la tuvo el espíritu se la paso gritando el nombre de Rinne y cuando todo había acabado él la había calmado y llevado a su casa. Estando ahí se metió a bañar y lloro. Lloro como nuca lo había hecho, había temido por su vida, por la de Rokumon y por la de él.

Rinne enterró su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, y lloro. Perdió el tiempo que estuvieron de esa manera. Se empezó a apartar de la joven poco a poco, su nariz y ojos estaban rojos.

— ¿Todo bien?— pregunto Sakura tomándolo de la cara.

El chico solo asintió sin verla a la cara, le daba pena que ella lo viera en ese estado.

—Te prometo algo— con delicadeza hizo que el joven levantara la cara para que la viera a los ojos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Nunca más hare que te preocupes de esa manera por mí— Sakura dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. No sabía si había llevado bien la situación pero era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Rinne no dijo nada solo la volvió a abrazar, no le contaría lo de su pesadilla, no le diría que siempre estaba preocupado por ella, que le preocupaba que como veía fantasmas alguno de estos volviera a intentar hacerle daño. O usarla para hacerle daño a él.

Eso se lo diría en otra ocasión.

Eso y el hecho de que estar con ella le provocaba demasiados sentimientos, tantos que se podría decir que, sin darse cuenta se habían enamorado de ella.

* * *

 **N/F:** Hasta aquí esta historia, es algo loco que apenas la venga subiendo. Debo de admitir que desde hace como un año la estoy pensando pero no la terminaba nunca (ya sea escuela y la inspiracion que venia para otras historias y no para esta :v).

Literalmente me he obligado a sentarme frente a la computadora y a terminarla. Y me ha gustado bastante como ha quedado :)

Espero que les haya gustado (=u=)


End file.
